


The Lace Project

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domination, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Masturbation, Sex, Spanking, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Madison helps Misty find the perfect Christmas present for Cordelia.But with a trick up her sleeve, Cordelia and Misty are going to have the most eventful Christmas, and a very wild night of shared dominance.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from inbox was: Cordelia gets a surprise for Christmas and finds a way to thank Misty (smut?)
> 
> This is a two part fiction. Completed.  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from inbox was: Cordelia gets a surprise for Christmas and finds a way to thank Misty (smut?)  
> 2 Chapter fiction. Completed.

If there was one thing that Misty Day truly hated... It was shopping.

  
And there she stood in the middle of Madison's favourite Mall; the obnoxious star by her side; fighting the urge to transmute home; shopping.

  
After all, she had much better things to be getting on with so close to Christmas, which included learning to make eggnog with Cordelia, and finishing putting up the festive decorations that had now mostly turned Robichaux's Academy into a winter wonderland with trees and lights sprouting in every other room.

She could envision the Supreme that very second, standing on her tip-toes, straining to hang a bauble off obscenely high branches whilst humming along to a carol and wearing a symbolic Santa hat on her head.

Zoe had suggested using her powers to decorate, but the headmistress had sworn it took the fun out of the task and then resorted to calling Misty over to reach where she couldn't.

They had been together for some time now, so it as hardly a surprise when Madison Montgomery decided it was time for an emergency shopping trip to help Misty out with a Christmas gift for her girlfriend.

But still, she would rather have done this dutiful task alongside Zoe, but her friend was eager to decline with the knowledge Madison was leading the expedition, and used Kyle as an excuse to avoid the spree.

 

“This has ta be the most hopeless thing in tha whole world,” Misty exclaimed with a tired huff. Her arms were alight with fire as several bags weighed her down, and goodness, none of it was hers. Somehow along the course of their eventful extravaganza, Madison had relinquished half of her burden onto Misty, and the swamp witch heaved Madison's new wardrobe plan for the majority of the mall.

A honeycomb curl tickled at her nose as the two wandered defeated from yet again another shop, unsuccessful at finding her lover a decent present. The Cajun blew at the stand of hair in slight irritation as it fell in front of her face.  
“Why does your girlfriend have to be so fucking picky? Pick her up a candle or a dress or a dildo, job done,” Madison complained, ( as if she was the one hauling her own clothes), and if the necromancer didn't have a tone weight on each arm she would surely have hit her shopping companion for such a statement. 

“She ain’t picky, she’s jus'... a woman with standards. And no, I aint buyin' her a- a-...” Misty trailed off, her sweet soul and mind nowhere in the same league as Madison and her confidence of sex and toys.

“Dildo, Swampy, it’s just a word, you don't have to be afraid of it,” The curly haired woman blushed, her cheeks rendering in a shade of fuchsia that would have had her darling Cordelia giggling. Before she could maintain her dignity with some witty reply, the former actress was already tugging her into another shop. “ I want to look in here,” Misty rolled her eyes subtly, she had to keep reminding the other with that they were here for Cordelia, and as if reading her mind, Madison quickly added, “You might find something in here for your woman”.

Her woman. The swamp witch didn't think that the headmistress could belong to anybody, she was so strong and independent, but it was oddly refreshing to hear despite.  
Misty almost dropped the bags that had been digging into her fingers as she looked up to discover she had been dragged into a lingerie shop.

“Ya gotta be kiddin' me Madison! Why are we in here? C'mon let’s go,” Misty pleaded almost in a whine, the scarlet reaching her ears and neck.

“Nonsense Swampy, I actually want to look around here, now keep up. What size does your girlfriend wear?” The drama queen teased, long fingers feeling a lace garment whilst she waited for the other to catch up.

“Madison!” Misty reprimanded, unsure if she could blush any darker... The answer to that was yes.

Madison pulled a babydoll chemise from one of the racks, holding it up for their inspection. It was black lace, so finely constructed that Misty could see the stitching in intricate patterns along the breasts. It was quite see-through, no skin would be hidden beneath it. The garment did up by a single ribbon at the very front, at the top, letting the fabric fall to expose what would be the stomach. And with the very revealing attire, a matching black lace thong came too.

Misty couldn't help but imagine what Cordelia Goode would look like in that, strutting across the bedroom that they shared with a teasing swing in her hips. The swamp witch only stopped day dreaming when Madison sharply clicked her fingers directly in front of her ocean blue eyes.

“Earth to Misty? Hello?” she shook her from her trance, gazing again at the thin material that hung fetchingly off its hanger. “You think it'll look hot on her, right?”

“Put it _down_ Madison.” Misty quivered, glancing around nervously to make sure nobody was staring at her. The other witch just rolled her eyes with such severity that her eyes could've rolled on to the new year and dropped the skimpy chemise into the basket.

Ignoring the Cajuns ridiculing glances, Madison shrugged, “It’s for me, I need something new for Charlie’s Christmas Party,”

  
“Ew,” the swamp witch didn't want or need to know, as long as Madison was carrying that in her own bag. Misty wouldn't be caught dead parading about with that in her possession.

  
They spent more than enough time in several different shops, earning a few more bags for Madison along the way, before the two of them agreed on a very beautiful, cream, button up blouse. It simply had Delia’s name written all over it.

Misty was more than anxious to return to the Academy. Everything ached: her arms, legs, head, all throbbing who's fault she could pin entirely on Madison and two flights of stairs.

* * *

 

  
Wide blue eyes immediately sought out her girlfriend as soon as she stepped over the threshold, and a slight pine lingered in her throat when she didn't spot the woman straight away. After she dropped Madison's bags in the hall, the swamp witch wandered into the main room where her lover was hanging stockings in front of the fireplace. A bright smile controlled Misty's lips as she watched in wonder how her beautiful Supreme moved, everything about her was gorgeous. She even had tinsel tying her hair back. Nothing was cuter.

Misty made her way over silently, wrapping her arms tightly around the headmistress' waist, causing the older woman to gasp and melt into her lovers arms. "Hi,"

“Where have you been, Miss Day? I've sorely missed you,” Cordelia turned, pressing her lips warmly against her girlfriend.

“Ya know me, Dee, jus’ keepin' outta trouble,” the answer seemed to satisfy the headmistress and the two started flush against each others bodies, savouring the others heat and adoration.

“Yo, Mist,” Queenie stood in the doorway, causing the two blondes to glance up, still smiling ridiculously at the others presence. “Hollywood wants to see you, says you still got stuff to do.”

With an apologetic grin, the necromancer untangled herself from her supreme and kissed her once more on the cheek. “I’ll be back,”

* * *

 

“You actually think you're going to get away with not wrapping her present?” Madison scorned, sitting in the middle of her dorm that she shared with Zoe, wrapping paper and cellotape at the ready. “That's so not sexy or romantic Swampy,” the girl chided, indicating to a bare minimum of gifts that she herself had wrapped in silver decorative paper.

“... Ya right,” Misty concluded, sitting cross-legged, in front of Madison who pulled out the blouse and the Cajun began wrapping.

“Oh my God, Swampy, you suck at wrapping, give it here,” the curly-haired blonde was inwardly grateful for the offer, as she herself had been making quite an unnecessary mess, and did not posses the knack of cutting the cellotape with her teeth. It didn't take long, so Misty thought, having been distracted by the thoughts of her teacher in her mind, and hadn't been concentrating at all, until Madison held the parcel up for Misty's inspection.

“That looks great Madison. I... Thank ya,” the former star nodded once, smirking to herself as she waved a hand towards the door.

“Welcome, now shoo, I have that new thong to try on,” too much information, and Misty was quick to leave.

* * *

 

The next day, Cordelia woke to a package hitting her in the stomach, and Misty's fingers playing with honey locks of her hair. The swamp witch was usually awake before her, so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

“Mornin’ sleepy head,” the Cajun giggled, her energy astounding the headmistress for a moment. “It's Christmas!” she unnecessarily added. Cordelia knew what day it was. They had fallen asleep repeatedly whispering to each other ‘Merry Christmas’ with several feverish kisses in between.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” the older witch forced her eyes open, greeted by the outstanding smile belonging to her girlfriend. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I got ya something!” Misty announced pointing to the gift that was still sitting on her teachers stomach, and Cordelia chewed softly in her bottom lip, failing to hide the smile as she glanced back to her student and lover.

“You didn't have to get me anything, Misty darling,” Cordelia spoke softly, pressing her lips to the Cajuns cheek sweetly as she sat up in their bed.

“Course I did! I love ya entirely an' it’s our first Christmas. I'm givin' it ta ya now, cause... I'd hoped ya would wear it today,” she confirmed, the blouse would go perfectly with many of the skirts that the older woman owned.

A loose laugh played upon her marble smooth lips, taking the package into her hands. “When did you sneak out and get this, love?” Cordelia inquired, her dark eyes lifting to study her girlfriend with radiant beauty.

“I went shoppin' with Madison,” a proud Misty announced, as if she had endured a life-threatening adventure to get her headmistress a gift. The shorter blonde arched a brow interjecting in slight dubious disbelief.

“Madison?” the girl, she knew, was quite demanding, and had a fierce reputation. If her innocent little Misty had been in the company of the bold obnoxious Madison, then the Supreme couldn't help but be alert.

“Relax, Miss Delia, everythin' went okay, she didn't start dancin' on the tables,” the swamp witch assured with a childish giggle, which Cordelia seemed to accept and began to unwrap her gift early on Christmas morning.

  
Misty wasn’t watching what the woman was unwrapping, she knew what she had gotten her, but instead closely watched her girlfriends beautiful dark eyes that she was utterly in love with.

There was intrigue and wonder glazing those adoring orbs, and then they widened, and glossed with an emotion that Misty couldn't register.

A deep gasp spilled past her lips, and her cheeks flamed, growing warmer by the second. The swamp witch didn't know what she had done wrong, until her ocean-blue gaze rest on what Cordelia was holding in her hands.

A black lace, see through chemise with matching thong.

  
However red the headmistress had gotten was nothing in comparison to the hue that rendered Misty's cheeks, ears, neck and chest. She forgot how to breathe as a wave of embarrassment crashed upon her and started suffocating the wild blonde.

“Madison,” she barely managed to choke the name from her throat staring at the flimsy underwear in shock.  
Cordelia had the courtesy to place the garment down, understanding how embarrassed it made her girlfriend, and herself come to think of it. Never had she received such a revealing, sexy gift, and especially from Misty, she didn't expect it.

“So... You didn't want me to have this, darling?” the headmistress managed as calmly as she could, heart pounding as she faced her lover, who looked as if she had presented Cordelia with the means to her own death and not just some lingerie.

The Cajun finally swallowed, shaking her head as blonde curls fell over her shoulder. “No... I mean yes, no... Madison saw me lookin' at it in the shop, an’ she bought it, but told me they were for her... Otherwise I would never... Never...” Misty stuttered, desperately shaking her head, wishing the bed and ground would open up and swallow her whole so she needn't suffer embarrassment of the situation.

“Misty? Misty, look at me baby,” the necromancer glanced to the older woman, expecting to see disgust written all across her features, but a smile lit up her radiant face instead. “I like it... And if you still want me to, I’ll wear it today,” the Supreme offered with a smirk.

She slipped out of bed, pulling her shirt over her head, and quickly removed her boy shorts, chuckling softly when she saw the swamp witch gazing so intently and so shocked. The black thong was pulled up neatly and the babydoll chemise tied just between her glorious breasts and Misty gulped again.

“Ya look ravishin' Dee,” the younger blonde managing, her fantasies simply standing before her. And, oh God, she could instantly feel the wetness forming inbetween her legs at the picture of her girlfriend, posed so sexily in the black lace.

“You like it?” Misty could only nod in response. Cordelia smirked, leaning forward onto the bed so she could teasingly kiss her girlfriend.

 

  
“Then I'll let you take it off tonight.”


	2. Part Two

Cordelia had been teasing her girlfriend throughout the whole day; angling her hips when she knew the swamp witch was paying her too much attention. Or she was subconsciously running the pads of her fingers across the lines of lace resting on the cushions of her breasts, perfectly hidden by her black shirt.

But dinner was definitely the worst.

With the headmistress at the far end of the table, and Misty sitting at her right, the proximity between the two were extraordinarily close, giving the Supreme the perfect opportunity to purposefully brush her leg against the girls, or lightly tease her thighs with gentle touches as the other witches ate obliviously.

All except the young necromancer who was tightly pressing her thighs together, a growing furnace heating her throbbing pussy. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than her lovers secret, teasing touches.

They were driving her insane, and God be good she was sure to drip onto her chair at any moment.

Misty tried not to gasp as her thighs clenched again as the older witch stroked her long legs with her own exposed ankle.

A noticeable blush stained her cheeks as the actions continued throughout dinner.  
She didn't think that any of the other girls knew what was going on under the table at that moment. Zoe and Queenie were busy chatting away, content with exchanging stories and eating. Kyle was silent but had no problem shovelling forkful after forkful into his mouth. Madison was surprisingly quiet aside from her sarcastic snips interjecting one of the other girls tales, but she wore a constant smirk and even winked to Misty when the Cajun caught her eye.

But the swamp witch had not forgiven her, even if it had led to the headmistress now with one hand on Misty's bare knee, sending electrifying shivers through her body. It was getting too much to handle.

 

“Excuse me,” Misty whispered, standing from her chair, dismissing herself as calmly as she could while leaving the girls, Cordelia, and of course Madison still smirking to herself. She simply couldn't hold in her feelings for much longer. Sitting so very close to her headmistress, their legs purposefully brushing, knowing that underneath that innocent attire, her lover wore that black laced chemise.

It was that image that made a fire burn between Misty's legs, that image that refused to leave her mind, driving her crazy with love and lust.

The swamp witch locked herself in the Academy Bathroom in the furthest stall.  
She had never recalled such desperate times or measures, but with the endless torture that had created a slick soaking wetness in her core, Misty shook any conflicting thoughts away as she reached underneath her skirt to relieve the tension that had built up over dinner.

A silent gasp followed by a quiet moan hummed from the necromancer’s lips as her head tilted back, lazy digits tracing appealing circles across her skin before two fingers eagerly worked their into her dripping cunt.

This was Cordelia’s fault, the swamp witch reminded herself, and by goodness the headmistress probably knew that. Another panting moan descended into the air as Misty began to work her fingers furiously into her pulsating core, desperate to have this torture satisfied.

Images of her girlfriend swarmed her mind as she fucked herself, her hand disappearing beneath her skirt with needy thrusts, wanton whimpers escaping Misty's throat as pleasing sensations tickled her body.

But of course, It was Cordelia’s fault that Misty Day was touching herself.

Cordelia Miss-Sexy-Teasing Goode was everything a woman could be. Smart, Beautiful, Perfect. She had such an angelic face, strong arms that held the swamp witch at night; she had such soft lips, toned stomach and delicate, talented fingers.

Misty was thinking of those fingers as her own thrust roughly up against her soaking walls. Her legs spread father apart; her eyes shutting tightly, moan after moan ascending from parted lips as her hips bucked into her hand.

The swamp witch's walls clenched tightly around her fingers, biting on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Her body jolted from the rise of the high as her orgasm ripped through her with such severity that the Cajun panted desperately to regain breath.

Misty awkwardly managed to walk properly, fixing herself up and tucking her curly honeycomb hair behind both ears. She was awfully flushed and the girl hoped it would vanish before she got back to dinner.

* * *

 

Cordelia had barely managed to fully shut and lock the door to their room before Misty fully crashed her lips to her headmistress’, long pale fingers buried in straight golden tresses, to hold her close.

Neither could keep their hands to themselves, pushing and yanking the at others clothes, till Misty was pushed back into their bed left in nothing but her underwear, and the Supreme in her Christmas lingerie, standing over her.

The swamp witch shivered in anticipation. She has been waiting for this moment all day. She had been teased, felt-up, smirked at and taunted, she deserved this now.

 

“Turn over,” came her headmistress’ stern command, catching an aroused necromancer off-guard.

“Miss Cordelia?” the swamp witch inquired with sudden confusion, propping herself up on her arms, lifting her back off the mattress. The older woman held herself tall, and unmoving, a pleasant smirk on her lips.

“Turn over, Miss Day,” the way the headmistress spoke indicated that it was not a mere request. They had both discovered among many nights of foreplay and sex, that the two of them enjoyed it when Cordelia sometimes went quite ‘Supreme’ on Misty.

Maybe she had taken too long, maybe the supreme cover was impatient, but either way, the Cajun felt a powerful surge and found herself laying on her stomach, Cordelia hadn't moved an inch. Usually, the headmistress wasn’t too fond of Telekinesis when commanding her sweet Misty, but they had found that at times, nothing made her girlfriend so hot and bothered than being a submissive.

A surprised gasp left the girls lips as she felt her panties pulled swiftly down her legs.

“C-Cordelia,” the younger witch moaned at the huge turn on, as suddenly she was laying across the Supreme’s lap, her dripping crotch poised above the woman's bare legs.

Cordelia’s soft palm circled gently at the sensitive flesh of Misty’s round bottom, grasping at one cheek and then the other, coaxing desirable squeaks from the younger witch. The headmistress could already feel the necromancer's wetness coating her thigh.

“Do you know the job of a supreme, Misty?” the woman asked sternly, still massaging at her girlfriends buttocks.

The swamp witch glanced over her shoulder, rather confused by the question and why it was being brought up now. “Ya look after the coven,”

Cordelia thought about that answer almost as if she was considering how correct it was. “Yes... It is my job to know exactly what my girls are doing,” Misty moaned softly, shutting her eyes, wishing her lover would do something to relieve the desires between her legs.

“A-and?” Misty shivered, feeling the headmistress’ hand leave her skin, fighting the temptation to whine.

Cordelia loved her little witch, only she could have her in that position, but still, she loved Misty with every fibre of her being, and even acting so sternly to her gave Cordelia a dose of guilt, probably more if she didn't know how much Misty liked it.

“And, I know how you fucked yourself in the bathroom,” she teased, just as Misty turned her head around again to look at the woman, the Supreme brought her hand down onto the soft skin of her lovers ass, causing an unexpected yelp from the younger witch.

Cordelia hadn’t expected her little innocent angel had this many kinks, but over the months, the two had touched on every single one of them. Spanking was right up there with submission.

“ I... You... “ Misty stammered, biting her lip softly as Cordelia’s hand connected with her ass cheek again, eyes closing, still building up in pleasure.

“You’re impatient,” The headmistress tutted in mock disapproval, running her fingertips up her wet slit for good measure, spanking her again, and again. Misty could do nothing but nod.

“You're mine, Misty, your body is mine, your tight, dripping cunt is mine.” The swamp witch shivered, even with the spanks delivered at very pause, moaning her lovers name. “Who’s are you?” Cordelia snapped, with every ounce of authority in her Supreme manner.

“Yours,” the young witch whispered quietly, stifling her cries into one of their pillows. Another slap of flesh on flesh.

“Who do you belong to?” The woman advanced, her voice raising where Misty’s deflated, another loud smack echoing off the walls.

“I belong ta ya, Cordelia!” the words flew past Misty’s lips, breathless and beaten.

The next touch to the girls flushed backside was gentle and soft, the fingers lightly tracing the marks left behind on her skin, as Misty calmed down.

“C-Cordelia?” Misty asked, sliding off the woman’s lap to sit (as properly as she possibly could) on the bed beside her Supreme.

“Yes, Misty Darling?” the older woman asked, taking her girlfriends hand in her own.

“I’m sorry that I f... f-fingered myself, Dee.” The girl started timidly, leaning forward to press a heavy kiss to the headmistress’ lips. She was still building her confidence with vulgar language. 

“Hush now, love. Pleasure is important, and if you're going to do it to yourself at least let me watch,” her comment made the swamp with blush, and she laughed softly before continuing, “Now... I did promise that you could take this off of me,” Cordelia smirked gently, returning the intimate kiss.

  
The black lace babydoll chemise and thong. They started all of this, and it was still tied around the beautiful womans pale skin.

“Stand up for me, Dee,” Delia did as she was asked, and the necromancer soon had her arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressing into Misty’s bare chest, and she could just see her reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room.

The Cajuns ethereal fingertips traced light patterns on the headmistress’ shoulders, causing pleasant goosebumps to shower her skin, shivering at her lovers touch.

Those talented fingers travelled down her arms and Cordelia whimpered, only able to glimpse an image of her wild Cajun in the mirror. Misty held onto her wrists pulling them both above the Supreme’s head, and placing delicate kisses to the inside of her sensitive wrists.

The reflection in the body mirror made Cordelia go weak: hands above her head, trembling softly, the already short hem of her chemise riding up her torso.

Misty placed her teachers hands around her own neck, leaving the rest of Cordelia’s body begging and prone. Her soft fingers caressed down the woman's hips, across her flat, toned stomach, and tracing the band of her panties teasingly.

“Goddammit, Misty, please, touch me already,” Cordelia begged as her girlfriend pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

“Anythin’ for ya, babe,” the swamp witch let her go, stepping in front of her lover and falling to her knees. Misty's fingertips rest gently on the older womans ankles, stroking all the way up her legs to pull down her thong with ease.

Then standing again, the Cajun's breath hitched as her digits ran across the ribbon tying the chemise in place. Misty looked at her in adoration, such a beautiful woman was Cordelia Goode. Misty pulled the ribbon loose, slipping the lace from her lover, and pushed her towards the bed.

Her supreme fell back on the mattress and the necromancer as quick to advance, positioning herself right in between Delia's thighs. The woman squirmed in wanton pleasure at he sight of her Misty day parting her legs further.

The young witch caressed her fingertips on the inside of her thighs, her tongue desperately running over Cordelia’s abdomen, before moving lower. Ocean-blue eyes glanced upwards as she slowly let her tongue slide all the way down, over her lovers clit teasingly for a second and then pushed her tongue fully into her teachers soaked cunt.

Misty flicked her tongue, driving deeper for her girlfriends pleasure. The headmistress' back arched off the bed, as a moan ascended from her parted lips, jolting her hips involuntarily towards the wild blonde. She couldn't help but push herself upward into her student, spreading her legs wider, her throbbing, wet pussy begging for more.

“Oh! Oh my god Misty,” the headmistress moaned, fists curling into the bed sheets. Prompted by her lovers endearing noises, Misty buried deeper within her, grazing her ever so gently with her teeth and curried her tongue in response to the older witches moans.

The necromancer lovingly traced circles across Cordelias thighs, before slipping over to her hot centre and circled the woman's clit with much needed and desired pressure, increasing the pace with which her tongue sped in and out past soaked, clenching walls.

The Cajun curled her tongue upwards, into the spot were her lover needed her most, while her agile digits worked furiously on her bundle of nerves.

Cordelia cried loudly, bucking her hips to her girlfriends every touch, moaning and shaking, walls contacting around the girls tongue.

“Misty, Misty I'm-“ the headmistress never got to finish her sentence before she was thrown into complete ecstasy, her body trembling at the extent of her orgasm.

Cordelia collapsed back into their bed, the swamp witch crawling next to her with a bright grin.  
“Ya okay Dee?” Misty played with a lock of honeycomb hair, facing her girlfriend.

“With you, my darling, I'm perfect,” she snuggled into the wild blonde, kissing her collar bone softly before both women were interrupted by a knock at their door.

Misty frowned, slipping from the bed, and wrapped herself in one of Cordelias night gowns. She managed to make her way through the trail of abandoned clothing left on the floor before opening the door.

Whoever had knocked was long gone, but an expensive blouse had been laid out in the hall with a note. Misty picked up both.

  
_To Swampy. Knew you'd get laid with that. Here's the blouse you bought_  
_Madison._

The Cajun blushed and shut the door again, returning to her girlfriend with a shy smile.

“Who was it, darling?” the headmistress asked, glancing up the girl who had won her heart.

Misty presented the Supreme with the original gift, smiling at the woman she adored.  
“Nobody. Merry Christmas, Miss Cordelia,”  


 


End file.
